Brothers to the End
by A-BOMBLIKEABOSS
Summary: They say that clones fight and die together. Well Rex and Cody take that phrase to a whole new level when they die in their universe, but get sent to another. One with a new threat for them to face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here, with another story. I'm going to put my other two stories on hiatus for now as I've been thinking of doing this for a while now, so in the words of Optimus Prime, Let's roll out.**

**Brothers to the End**

**Chapter 1: We Stand Together**

Captain Rex and Commander Cody were having the worst day of their lives right now. Having been cornered by a platoon of battle droids, they prepared to make a last stand. Arming their weapons and setting up a bomb to use should they fail, they charged into the army of droids they were about to attack. Rex shot down a few with his blasters, but one managed to hit him with a thermal detonator, sending him flying towards Cody. Cody managed to kill a couple with his rifle, when suddenly Rex slammed into him, knocking them to the ground. "So this is it, huh, Cody?" Rex asked the man he fought alongside for years as a brother. "I guess so, Rex." Cody said as the droids surrounded them priming their weapons to gun them down as Rex pulled out the detonator. "But if we're going down, we're taking the rest of them with us." he said as he detonated the bomb, killing all the droids and them as well. When the Republic reinforcements got to their location, all they found were their helmets, burnt to a crisp. Captain Rex and Commander Cody, two of the greatest soldiers in the Clone Army, were dead.

**Elysium**

Commander John Shepard was in his own personal hell right now, but he wouldn't let that get in the way of him making sure Elysium wasn't destroyed. A group of Batarians had decided to invade the colony and he was sent with some others to stop them. He was about to hold out the Batarians when suddenly a bright light flashed and when it cleared, in front of him were two white armored individuals, one had orange markings on some of his armor and the other had blue markings and something attached to the back of his waist. There was some strange looking weapons next to them as they stirred.

"Uh, my head." the one in blue said. "I know Rex, I'm feeling it too." the one in orange replied to "Rex" as they got up and picked up their weapons, and when they saw Shepard, they pointed them at him. "Identify yourself." Rex said with authority Shepard recognized from a military man.

"Commander Shepard of the Systems Alliance. Who are you?" he asked as they lowered their weapons and replied, "Captain Rex of the Grand Army of the Republic." Rex said as the one in orange immediately followed, "Commander Cody of the Grand Army of the Republic." They both then asked, "Where are we sir?" Shepard answered with, "You're on the colony Elysium, which is currently being raided by Batarians, I may need some help holding them out for reinforcements to arrive. Would you two be willing to help me?" They looked at each other, then at him as they said in unison, "Yes sir." They then readied their weapons as they opened fire. When the reinforcements arrived, Shepard and the others easily overpowered the Batarians. When Shepard got on the shuttle, he asked Cody and Rex, "What are you two going to do now?" They looked at each other before Rex said, "We might join the Alliance." He and Cody had come to the conclusion that they were somehow not dead, but not in their universe either, so they might as well enlist with this world's military. "We could use people like you two. I'd be happy to show you the ropes." Shepard said with a smile. Rex and Cody then got on the shuttle and left Elysium. They had a new galaxy to protect. And they would fight to their last breath to keep it safe.

**End of Chapter 1**

**In the next chapter, I'm making a time skip right to Eden Prime, if someone knows the date this occurs, I'd be grateful. See you next time. In the words of Tobuscus, Bless your face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here, with the second chapter here, also at the reviews, tell me if you want Cody and Rex to be paired up with someone, and if so, let me know who. I will attempt to update daily, but no promises.**

**Chapter 2: A Colony Gone Dark**

**SSV Normandy SR-1**

Shepard, Rex, and Cody looked out the starboard deck of the Normandy as they entered the Arcturus Relay. Cody and Rex decided to use the Alliance's weapons, but keep theirs for a last resort. They then left the room and headed to the cockpit where Joker and Kaidan were talking as a Turian walked past them.

"I hate that guy." Joker says as Kaidan retorts with, "You hate Nihlus because he gave you a compliment?" Joker said, "You remember to zip up your jumpsuit after you go to the bathroom, that's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy, that's incredible." Rex looks at Joker as he says, "Don't get cocky, Joker, it could cost you your life one day." Cody nods his head at what Rex says as Joker says, "If it isn't my two favorite kill joys."

Cody shakes his head as a smirk comes onto his face."Just focus on flying the ship." he says as he puts on his helmet. The intercom then says, "Joker, status report!"

Joker immediately says, "Just cleared the Arcturus Relay sir. We're approaching Eden Prime." Rex looks at Shepard as he walks towards where Anderson said to meet him, and he and Cody followed him.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Cody asked as they walked into the room where Nihlus was. "You don't need my permission, Cody." Shepard said as Cody said, "I think there's more to this than just a simple shakedown run." Rex nodded his head as he said, "Cody's right, there seems to be more to this than what it seems." Nihlus saw them enter and nodded his head. "Commander Shepard, Captain Rex, Commander Cody." he said as Anderson walked in and Cody shouted, "Admiral on deck!" he and Rex immediately saluted him as Anderson said, "At ease, soldiers." Rex and Cody relax as Nihlus and Anderson conversed with Shepard. A few minutes later, Joker said, "Admiral, we've got a problem!"

"What is it Joker?" Anderson asked as Joker says, "Transmission from Eden Prime, sir! You'll want to see this!" The screen then shows a video of a group of soldiers attacking an unknown enemy.

"Get down!" one said as the camera moved to show a woman in pink and white combat armor shooting at something. Suddenly, the camera showed a huge purple squid like creature that reminded Rex and Cody of the creatures they faced in their war. The screen than went black. "Transmission was lost from there." Joker says as Anderson tells him to rewind it showing the creature again. They then wondered what it was when Rex said, "We have to get down there!" Cody nods his head as Anderson said, "Rex's right, Shepard, take Jenkins, Alenko, Cody, and Rex with you." Shepard nodded his head as Cody and Rex saluted him.

"Yes sir." they said in unison as Anderson said, "Dismissed." They then left to prepare to land on Eden Prime.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with the third chapter. I've decided to change some minor things and add some parts to the big things. You'll see which ones I mean in this chapter and the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Star Wars the Clone Wars.**

** Normandy 2183**

Rex, Cody, Jenkins, Shepard, and Kaidan were standing in the hangar of the Normandy after reaching Eden Prime waiting for orders. Anderson walked up to them and said, "Your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

"What about survivors, sir?" Kaidan asked as Anderson looked at him. "Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's your top priority." he replied as Joker said, "Approaching drop point one." Nihlus then approached with a shotgun in his hands.

"You're coming with us Nihlus?" Jenkins asked as Nihlus said, "I move faster on my own."

Anderson then said, "Nihlus will scout out ahead. He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence." Shepard nodded his head as he said, "We've got his back, Captain." Nihlus nodded as he jumped out. Rex looked at the Turian's retreating form and said, "The last person I knew who said that ended up dead."

Joker then said on the intercom, "Approaching drop point two." Cody nodded his head as he pulled out his assault rifle. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked as they left the Normandy.

**Eden Prime 2183**

Shepard and his team were now on the remains of a destruction filled Eden Prime. "Eden Prime will never be the same again." Kaidan said as they started to move towards the direction where the beacon was supposed to be. They then saw some floating creatures as Kaidan asked, "What the hell are those?"

"Gas bags. Completely harmless." Jenkins replied as they kept moving. They then stopped near some rocks as Shepard signaled Jenkins to move up. Jenkins nodded his head as he got up and moved. Cody then saw floating robots approaching and looked at Jenkins. He immediately jumped out of his spot as he yelled, "Get down, soldier!" he then tackled Jenkins out of the way just as the robots opened fire. Rex immediately popped out of cover and shot them down.

Cody and Jenkins got up as Jenkins said, "Oh my God, that was close. Thanks Cody, if you hadn't tackled me, I would've been a goner." Cody nodded his head as he said, "Nobody's dying on my watch." Shepard and the others approached them as Shepard said, "Let's go." They all then continued walking, shooting down the drones that were in their way. Nihlus contacted them and said, "I've got some burned out buildings here, Shepard. A lot of bodies. I'm gonna check it out. I'll try to catch up with you at the dig site." They stopped at a cliff as they saw a woman in pink and white combat armor running from two humanoid robots. They saw as the robots held a colonist down as a spike shot up and impaled him. They immediately ran down the cliff and killed the robots. The woman approached them and said, "Thanks for your help Commander. I didn't think I was gonna make it." Shepard nodded his head as she continued. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge here, sir?" Shepard nodded his head as he asked, "Are you wounded, Williams?" Ashley then replied with, "A few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious. The others weren't so lucky." she said. Shepard then said, "Give me a status report, Williams." Ashley then said, "Oh man... We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since." She said with a sad look on her face. Shepard noticed this and asked, "Where's the rest of your squad?" Ashley then said, "We tried to double back to the beacon. But we walked into an ambush. I don't think any of the others... I think I'm the only one left."

Cody then said, "It's not your fault, soldier, at least they died fighting." She looked at Cody and nodded her head. "Yes, sir. We held our position as long as we could. Until the geth overwhelmed us." Shepard then asked, "What kind of enemy are we facing?" Ashley then said, "I think they're geth."

"The geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in over two hundred years. Why are they here now?" Kaidan asked as Rex looked at him. "They must have come here for the beacon, do you know where it is Williams?" he asked as Ashley nodded her head as she said, "The dig is close. It's just over that rise. It might still be there." Shepard then said, "We could use your help, Williams." She nodded her head as she said, "Aye aye sir. It's time for payback." They then introduced each other.

"Commander Cody." Cody said as Kaidan followed. "Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Glad to have you on the team." Jenkins then said, "Corporal Richard Jenkins." Rex finished with; "Captain Rex. Pleasure to meet you." continued in the direction that Ashley said the beacon was. When they got to where it was, they found out it had beened moved, and they kept going. Along the way they heard a gunshot, and they wondered what it was. They conversed on why the geth impaled the colonists. Rex and Cody commented on how they've seen something like it. They then encountered more impaled colonists, only this time, they looked like husks, and the spikes descended and they attacked them. As they approached a cliff, a giant purple squid like creature floated into view.

"What's that, off in the distance?" Kaidan asked as Ashley said, "It's a ship! Look at the size of it!" It then disappeared into the sky. They continued along the way until they got to the spaceport, and saw a dead body. When they got closer, they saw that the body was Nihlus.

"Damn." Rex said as Ashley said, "This your Turian?" Kaidan nodded his head as he said, "He was a Spectre, he was with us on the Nor-"

"Something's moving, behind those crates!" Ashley interrupted him as they all pointed their guns at the crates. "Whoever you are, come out now, or else it's gonna get ugly." Rex said as a man popped out from the crates and said, "Don't shoot, I'm one of you, I'm human." Shepard then asked him what happened. He then said that another Turian named Saren shot Nihlus when he let his guard down. They asked where he went, and he pointed at the train. They then got on the train and left for the beacon. When they got to the location, they saw charges as Kaidan said, "Demolition charges! The geth must have planted them!" Ashley immediately replied, "Hurry! We need to find them all and shut them down!" They then searched for all the charges and shut them down and cleared out all the geth that were in the area.

When they saw the beacon, Shepard contacted the Normandy. "Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac." Kaidan looked at it with amazement. "This is amazing. Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!" Ashley then said, "It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up. Something must have activated it." She got closer to the beacon when suddenly started pulling her towards it. Cody, Shepard, and Rex all see this and immediately run towards her and push her out of the way and get caught in the beacons grasp as they started floating. They all then saw strange images they didn't know about when the beacon exploded, sending all three of them flying and hitting the ground, knocking them all out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hello people, it's me again, with another chapter. As you all read in the last chapter, I had Cody save Jenkins, and him and Rex get the vision as well. This chapter will be them on the Normandy again, but the next one will be on the Citadel. And you'll see what I have in store for our two favorite clones. *CUE JOKER LAUGH* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**SSV Normandy 2183**

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think they're waking up." said a familiar voice as Rex, Cody, and Shepard woke up and looked around. A woman with greying hair in a medical uniform then looked at them and turned on her datapad.

"How do you feel?" Doctor Chakwas asked them.

"Minor throbbing. Nothing serious. How long were we out?" Shepard said as Chakwas replied, "About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think."

"It's my fault. I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You all had to push me out of the way." Ashley says as Rex looks at her.

"You had no way to know that would happen." he said as Cody nodded his head.

"Rex's right, you couldn't have known it would do that." he said as they got up.

"We're not sure if that's what even set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out." Chakwas said as Shepard got up.

"The beacon exploded. A system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you all out cold. The Lieutenant, Corporal and I had to carry you back to the ship." Ashley said as Rex put a hand on her shoulder.

"We appreciate it." he said as Chakwas started talking.

"What did you see?" she asked as Shepard said, "I saw … I'm not sure what I saw. Death. Destruction. Nothing's really clear." Chakwas then looked at Rex and Cody. "We saw the same thing." they said as Anderson walked in the room. Cody and Rex immediately stood straight and saluted him. "Sir." they said as he nodded his head.

"At ease, soldiers." he said as they relaxed. He then looked at Chakwas. "How are they?" he asked as Chakwas replied, "All the readings look normal. I'd say they're going to be fine." Anderson nodded his head as he said, "Glad to hear it. Shepard, Cody, Rex, I need to speak with you- in private." He said as Ashley nodded her head.

"Aye aye sir. I'll be in the mess if you need me." She said as she left the room with Dr. Chakwas. Anderson then turned to look at Shepard, Cody, and Rex.

"Sounds like that beacon you pretty hard, soldiers. You sure you're okay?" he asked as they all looked at him.

"I'm not sure sir, but whatever it was we saw, it can't be good." Cody said as Rex nodded his head.

"Cody's right, whatever it was, it definitely isn't something we want to happen." he said as Anderson looked at them.

"You said you wanted to see us in private, sir?" Shepard asked as Anderson nodded his head.

"I won't lie to you, Shepard. Things look bad. Nihlus is dead. The beacon was destroyed and geth are invading. The council's going to want answers." he said as they looked at him.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Captain. Hopefully, the Council can see that. (Shepard) The geth would have wiped out the whole colony if we hadn't stopped them. (Cody) The Council can kiss my ass. I won't let them blame us for losing the beacon. We didn't do anything wrong. (Rex)" they all said in unison before looking at each other then back at Anderson.

"I'll stand behind you and your reports, soldiers. You three are damn heroes in my books. That's not why I'm here. It's Saren. That other Turian. Saren's a Spectre, one of the best. A living legend. But if he's working with the geth, it means he's gone rogue. A rogue Spectre's trouble. Saren's dangerous. And he hates humans." Anderson said as Shepard and the others listened.

"Why does he hate humans?" Rex asked, as most of the aliens he met in this universe were friendly.

"He thinks we're growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. A lot of aliens think that way. Most of them don't do anything about it. But Saren has allied himself with the geth. I don't know how. I don't know why. I only know it had something to do with that beacon." Anderson said as Shepard nodded his head.

"He didn't come to Eden Prime because he hates humans." Shepard said as Anderson nodded his head. They then continued talking until Anderson asked them about the vision. "What did you see?"

"We saw synthetics. Geth, maybe. Slaughtering people. Butchering them." Cody said as Shepard and Rex nodded their heads.

"We need to report this to the council, Shepard." Anderson said as Cody and Rex looked at him in disbelief though he couldn't see it because of their helmets.

"Are you serious? They'll think we've gone mad." Rex said as Shepard nodded his head.

"We don't know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was, Saren took it. But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy. This attack was an act of war! He has the secrets from the beacon. He has an army of geth at his command. And he won't stop until he's wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy!" Anderson said as Shepard, and the others looked at him.

"We'll find a way to stop him." they all said in unison as Anderson shakes his head.

"It won't be that easy. He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the Council on our side." Anderson said as they all looked at him.

"We prove Saren's gone rogue and the council will revoke his Spectre status." Rex said as Anderson nodded his head.

"If we expose Saren as a traitor, the Council will revoke his Spectre status." Anderson said as he looked at each of them. "I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel. We should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us into dock." He said as Cody and Rex saluted him.

"Yes sir!" they said as Anderson nodded his head and left the room. Shepard then turned to them and said, "Well, let's go." They then left the med-bay to tell Joker to head to the Citadel. When they got to the Citadel, the ones who haven't seen it made their comments, but when they saw the Destiny Ascension, they were really fascinated. They then docked and prepared to leave the Normandy.

**End of Chapter 4**

**As you saw in this chapter, I had Cody and Rex steal some of Shepard's lines. I'll be doing that a couple of times in the next few chapters, so be prepared for that. And when they get to the Citadel, I may or may not have Rex do something that didn't happen in the game. I'm out. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, I'm here with the fifth chapter. As I said before, I'm going to have Rex do something that didn't happen in the story. I don't know if Rex would ever do this back in the Clone Wars universe, but I'm having him do it regardless. In terms of Shepard's personality, I'm having him be the voice of reason (Neutral Paragon), Rex the man of action (Neutral Renegade), and Cody the one in between (Paragade). So, lets go.**

**Chapter 5**

**Citadel 2183**

Shepard, Cody, Rex, Kaidan, Jenkins, Anderson and Ashley were all standing in the Council Chambers listening to Udina try to convince the Council to revoke Saren of his Spectre status. After failing to convince them, he turned to Anderson and the others.

"Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you." Udina said with disgust as he looked at Rex and Cody who looked right back at him, their helmets sending shivers down his spine.

"Only the ground team on Eden Prime." Anderson said hiding his dislike of the ambassador. Rex and Cody thought of Udina to be like some of the politicians back on Coruscant. Udina then looked at Shepard, Rex and Cody with hatred.

"This has affected your candidacy for the Spectres, Shepard. And you two as well." Udina said as he looked at Rex and Cody. They looked at him, then at Shepard. Rex then walked over to Udina and did something nobody but Cody expected. He punched Udina in the face, knocking him to the ground. Udina got up and glared at him. "How dare you! I'll have you arrested for that!" he said as Rex nodded his head.

"Yeah, I bet you will." he said as he looked at the others. Ashley was trying her best not to laugh. Cody looked at Rex with a smirk on his face, though no one could see it because of his helmet. Shepard and Anderson had tiny smirks while Jenkins and Kaidan were smiling. **(YEP, THAT JUST HAPPENED!)**

"The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed." Udina said as he looked at Anderson.

"That's Saren's fault, not theirs!" Anderson said as Rex and Cody nodded their heads.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Saren killed Nihlus and the beacon blew itself up." Cody said as Shepard and Rex nodded their heads.

"Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres. Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing. Shepard, you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in." Udina said ignoring Cody as he and Anderson left the room.

"And that's why I hate politicians." Ashley said as she walked to Rex and smiled. "That was hilarious. Udina did not see that coming." Rex nodded his head as he and Cody looked at each other and then at the Commander.

"Sir, if what I'm thinking is true, the Council won't even believe us. Cody and I think we should investigate while you talk to the Council. Is that okay, sir?" Rex asked as Shepard looked at them and nodded his head.

"That sounds like a good idea, Rex. Do it, we'll try to stall the Council." Shepard said as Cody and Rex looked at Jenkins.

"You'll be coming with us, Jenkins." Cody said as Jenkins nodded his head.

"Yes sir." Jenkins said as they walked out of the room. They found their way to Chora's Den as they saw a Krogan with red armor was arguing with another.

"Fist isn't coming out Wrex, stay away from him." the bouncer said to the one in red armor. Wrex then glared at him.

"I will kill Fist, get out of my way." He said as Rex and Cody walked into Wrex as he was leaving. "Watch it human." he said as Rex glared at him.

"Why don't you?" Rex asked as Wrex stopped and turned to glare at him. Cody shook his head as Wrex walked over to Rex and looked at him.

"You're either very brave or very stu-" Wrex didn't finish because Rex immediately shot him in the stomach with his pistol making him stagger back a few steps.

"I like to think I'm more of a man of action." Rex says as Wrex looks at him and laughs.

"Hahaha! You've got a quad, human." Wrex says as he smiles at Rex. "Who are you, human?" he asks as Rex looks at him.

"Captain Rex, that's Commander Cody and Corporal Jenkins." Rex said pointing at Jenkins and Cody.

"Ah, two of the heroes of Elysium, it's an honor to meet you, I'm Urdnot Wrex." Wrex said as Rex wondered what the other Krogan was talking about.

"What were you and the other Krogan talking about?" Rex asked as Wrex looked at him.

"Fist, the owner of Chora's Den, betrayed the Shadow Broker, and he's hired me to kill him." Wrex says as Rex and Cody nod their heads.

"Why don't we ask Fist why he betrayed the Shadow Broker? It could have something to do with Saren." Cody suggested as Rex nodded his head.

"Good idea, Cody, we'll do it when the bar closes." Rex says as they were about to leave when Wrex stopped them.

"I want to go with you. The Shadow Broker hired me to kill Fist, and I don't leave jobs undone." Wrex says as Rex and Cody looked at each other and nodded their heads and looked at Wrex.

"Welcome aboard." they said in unison as Wrex smiled.

"Well, lets go." Wrex said as they left the bar. As soon as they walked out, they saw Turians aiming their weapons at Shepard and the others as they walked through the door. Rex immediately drew his weapon and shot them down. Shepard turned to Rex who nodded his head.

"Rex, Cody, Jenkins, what are you doing here?" Shepard asked as Cody looked at Wrex.

"We figured someone who knew something about Saren would be at a bar." Cody said as he then asked, "What are you doing here?" Shepard looked at them as he put away his rifle.

"We're here to find a former C-Sec officer named Harkin, he usually hangs out here, we were gonna question him on a Turian C-Sec officer named Garrus Vakarian's whereabouts." Shepard said as Rex and Cody looked at each other then at Shepard.

"We'll get him to talk." they both said in unison as they went back in to look for Harkin. When they found him, they asked him the questions they needed the answers to.

"We're looking for a Turian C-Sec officer named Garrus Vakarian, do you know where we can find him?" Cody asked as Harkin narrowed his eyes at them.

"So you want to know where Garrus is, huh? Well I'll tell if only you-" Rex immediately punched Harkin and pulled out his pistol and pressed it against Harkin's head.

"We don't have time for games, Harkin, tell us what we want to know, NOW!" Rex said as Harkin's eyes were wide open.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Last I heard, he was snooping around Dr. Michel's office. He's probably still there." Harkin said as Rex let go of him, but immediately pistol-whipped him, knocking him out.

"Lets go." Cody said as they regrouped with Shepard and told them what they got out of Harkin. Shepard then said that they should split up.

"Alright, you'll go after Fist while we go get Garrus." Shepard said as they nodded their heads.

"Yes sir." Cody and Rex said in unison as they waited for the bar to close. When it was time, they stormed into the bar with Wrex, gunning down anyone who tried to kill them. When they got to Fist, he had some turrets set up in his office. Shepard told them on their comms that Fist was working for Saren and they were looking for a Quarian that had evidence against Saren and to interrogate Fist. They destroyed the turrets and shot Fist. When he was on the ground, Cody walked up to him and aimed his rifle at him.

"Where's the Quarian?" he asked as Fist looked at him in fear.

"I don't know where she is, but I know where you can find her." Fist said as he told them where the Quarian would be. They were about to leave when Wrex shot Fist. Cody, Jenkins, and Rex aimed their weapons at him.

"What are you doing, Wrex?" Rex asked as Wrex looked at them.

"I don't leave jobs undone." Wrex replied as they ran out of the building killing anyone who got in their way. They then came to an alleyway where they saw a female Quarian waiting there for someone when a Turian and two Salarians approached her.

"Where's the Shadow Broker, Fist said he'd meet me here." the Quarian said as the Turian started talking. After a couple of minutes, the Quarian says, "No way. The deals off." She then throws a grenade, which kills the two Salarians and injures the Turian. Cody and Rex both shoot him down as the Quarian looks at them with surprise. "Fist set me up. That bosh'tet!" she said as Cody looks at her.

"Were you hurt?" Cody asked as the Quarian looked at him.

"I know how to look after myself. Not that I don't appreciate the help. Who are you?" she asked as Cody looked at her.

"I'm Commander Cody, and we've been told you have evidence against Saren." Cody said as the Quarian looked at him for a second.

"Then I have a way to repay you. But I can't show it here." the Quarian said as Jenkins then got an idea.

"We could go to the human embassy. It'll be safe there." Jenkins said as Rex nodded his head.

"Good idea, Jenkins. Alright, lets go." Rex said as they all left to go to Udinas office.

**End of Chapter 5**

**This may not be the time yet, but when I get to ME2, if you guys have any ideas for Rex and Cody's loyalty missions, please share them in the reviews. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey, guys, it's me again with another chapter. I also have something to ask you guys. When I'm done with this story, should I make a Assassin's Creed/Mass Effect crossover where Connor ends up in the ME universe? If you want me to do it, let me know.**

**Bernard Karp: While that is a good idea, how am I going to bring Ahsoka into the ME universe, and if I do bring her in, then I have to make a loyalty mission for her too, which would be even more difficult since I have no idea what in the ME universe could possibly interest her. **

**I'm also going to have Shepard, Cody and Rex meet everyone's favorite fan boy punching bag. Guess who it is before you read the chapter. If you're right, well then you get a free BROFIST! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Star Wars The Clone Wars**

**Chapter 6**

After meeting up with Shepard and the others, Cody, Rex, Jenkins, Wrex, and the Quarian went to the human embassy where they saw Anderson and Udina in the room with Udina glaring at Shepard. Rex and Cody had taken off their helmets, so when Udina glared at them, they glared back, making him take a note to not mess with them in the future.

"You're not making my life easy, Shepard. Firefights in the Wards-"

"It wasn't his fault, it was ours." Cody said interrupting Udina while said person glared at him.

"Well then, why did you come here?" Anderson asked as Rex pointed at the Quarian.

"This Quarian has evidence linking Saren to the attack on Eden Prime." Rex said as Udina then looked at the Quarian impatiently.

"Well then, what do you have Miss…" he asked not knowing her name.

"My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." she said as Udina asked her why she left the Flotilla.

"She's probably on her Pilgrimage." Rex said as Tali looked at him with surprise on her face, though no one could see it because of her visor.

"Yes, I am, how did you know that?" she asked as Rex looked at her.

"Met a couple of Quarians during several shore leaves. Told me all about their people. Each one was surprised to see someone actually asking stuff about their people." Rex said as he read up on the Quarians as well. Tali then began to explain how she came across the evidence, and then showed them the evidence.

"Eden Prime was a major victory! It has brought us one step closer to the Conduit." Saren's voice said as Anderson immediately pointed it out.

"That's Saren's voice!" Anderson exclaimed as everyone else nodded his or her head.

"What's the Conduit?" Cody asked as Tali immediately put her hand up.

"He wasn't alone. There was someone else with him." Tali said as she played the recording again.

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." a woman's voice said as the recording ended.

"I don't recognize that other one." Anderson said as Cody and Rex both scratched the back of their heads.

"I feel like I've heard that before." Rex, Shepard, and Cody said at the same time.

"What are the Reapers?" Anderson asked as Tali opened her Omni-Tool.

"According to the Geth, the Reapers were advanced machines that wipe out all organic life every 50,000 years." Tali said as Shepard, Rex, and Cody's eyes widened.

"I understand now. We saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers!" Cody exclaimed as Shepard and Rex nodded their heads.

"We need to present this to the Council. Meet us at the Council Chambers when you're done." Udina said as he and Anderson left the room.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go." Cody said as everyone left the room.

"Ashley, Jenkins, Kaidan, Garrus, Wrex, head to the Normandy. Cody, Rex, we'll head to the Council Chambers." Shepard said as Tali immediately got in front of him.

"Shepard, let me go with you. I want to help you stop Saren." Tali said as Shepard nodded his head with a smile.

"Welcome aboard, Tali. You'll be coming with us to present the evidence to the Council." Shepard said as Rex and Cody put on their helmets and left the room.

As they were passing by a bar, a blonde man with a beard waved them over.

"Commander Shepard, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, the Lions of Elysium. I'm Conrad Verner and I'm your biggest fan. Would it be okay if I got your autographs? My wife would be so impressed." Conrad said as Rex and Cody looked at Shepard and then at each other.

"What?" they asked each other on a private comm they made. They then looked at Conrad.

"Sure?" they all said in unison as he handed them a picture, which they signed. Conrad thanked them and left.

"What the hell just happened?" Rex asked as Cody looked at him.

"I don't know, but I know I hope we don't meet him again." Cody said as they continued walking.

After three slow elevator rides, they made it to the Council Chambers where Tali presented the evidence. The Council was shocked beyond words as Udina pointed his finger at them.

"You wanted proof, there it is." he said smugly as the Council conversed among each other.

"This evidence is irrefutable. Saren will be revoked of his Spectre status." the Turian councilor said as the other councilors nodded their heads. They then talked about how they would go after him when the Asari councilor made a suggestion.

"There is one way." she said as the Turian councilor looked at her.

"No. They're not ready yet." he said as Rex glared at him.

"Does it matter if we're ready or not? Someone needs to go after Saren and it may as well be us." Rex said as Shepard and Cody nodded their heads. The councilors looked at each other before looking at them.

"Commander Shepard, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, please step forward."

**BOOM! We are finished with the Citadel for now. Also, if you want me to pair Rex and Cody up with someone, let me know. Personally for Cody, I would say Miranda because it just seems like they would go well together. I mean, just imagine it. *Imagines Cody walking into the Engine room where Miranda is waiting as he holds her from behind and she turns around as they start kissing. * YAAAAAHHHHH! Don't imagine it right now! *Runs out of room smashing through a wall.***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hello, people, it's me with another chapter. In this one, I've got a surprise for you guys. It involves three clone rookies but two were made ARC troopers while one was killed on the Rishi moon outpost. If you can remember those people, then you get a free BROFIST!**

**Citadel 2183**

Cody, Shepard, Rex, and Tali were walking back to the Normandy to leave the Citadel. Cody, Rex, and Shepard were made the first human Spectres and were tasked with hunting Saren. They just left the C-Sec elevator to get to the Normandy where they saw Udina and Anderson standing outside. Rex and Cody immediately saluted Anderson.

"Sir." they said as Anderson nodded his head.

"You don't have to salute me every time I'm around, soldiers." Anderson said as Rex and Cody nodded their heads. Udina and Anderson then told how Shepard was now captain of the Normandy and how there were three places they could go. The first was the Artemis Clau system to look for Benezia's daughter, Liara T'soni. The second was Noveria where Benezia was sighted. The third was Feros, where the colonists reported Geth attacking. They decided to head to Feros first because the colonists were more important. They then boarded the Normandy and took off for Feros.

**Feros 2183**

Shepard, Wrex, Garrus, Rex, and Cody left the Normandy and were greeted by a colonist who appeared to be running from something.

"You must help us! Fai Dan is expecting you!" he shouted as Cody saw a Geth with a rocket launcher aiming it at the colonist. He pushed him out of the way and shot the Geth before it could fire. The colonist looked at him with shock.

"There are more of them?" he asked as Cody and Rex looked at him.

"What do you mean?" they asked as the colonist got up.

"When the Geth attacked, we were arming ourselves when there was a bright light, and when it cleared, there were three armored men with weapons we have never seen before." the colonist explained as Rex and Cody ran towards the colony. When they got to the colony, what they saw made their eyes widen. There were three clone troopers shooting the Geth. Two of them were wearing ARC trooper armor while the third was wielding a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. They shot down the remaining Geth and when the three clones turned around, one of the ARC troopers had a blue handprint on their chest plates, which made them recognize them immediately.

"Fives? Echo? Hevy?" Rex and Cody asked at the same time as said troopers took of their helmets revealing that all of them looked exactly like Cody, save for Fives having some hair on his chin, and Hevy having a growing beard, which Garrus pointed out.

"They almost look exactly like you, Cody." Garrus said as the others nodded their heads.

"Yeah, they do." Shepard said as he looked at Cody then at the Hevy, Fives, and Echo.

"That's because we're clones, sir." Echo said as Shepard, Wrex and Garrus looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" they all said in unison as Cody and Rex looked at them.

"He's right sir, we're all clones." Rex said as Shepard looked at them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shepard asked as Rex and Cody looked at him.

"Because we didn't think you'd believe us, sir." Cody said as Wrex saw more Geth approaching.

"Geth incoming!" he shouted as the others spun around and shot them down. They then turned to Fai Dan and asked him what happened and he told them about a company called Exogeni how the Geth were converging on their building. Shepard and the others then boarded an elevator and went up to Exogeni. They then boarded a Mako and drove to Exogeni and shot down whatever Geth was in the way. They encountered an employee of Exogeni who told them about a sentient plant called a Thorian. She then gave them her ID and went to hide as they went down a hole, which lead them to a Krogan shouting at a V.I. The Krogan then turned around and was about to pull out his shotgun when Hevy shot him down. Shepard and the others, save for Rex, Cody, Echo, and Fives looked at him incredulously while Wrex eyed his weapon like a piece of candy.

"What?" Hevy asked as they all continued on the path.

**I know, this chapter was shorter than my usual length, but I want to make into several parts like a TV series. Also, I plan on pairing Echo with Ashley cause I mean they're both somewhat of a bunch of sticklers for the rules. Just imagine it after reading this. So, without further ado, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people, it's me with another chapter. In this one, I've decided to bring in one more Star Wars character and the next chapter will be exciting. So, let's do it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Mass Effect**

**Chapter 8**

**Feros, 2183**

Shepard, Garrus, Wrex, Rex, Cody, Hevy, Echo, and Fives had just finished taking care of the Geth ship that had attached itself to the Exogeni building. They found the employee they met before and drove her to safety in the Mako, and stopped when they saw that there were other survivors. One of the workers tried to shoot them, but Fives had already pulled the trigger before he could aim. They discovered that the colonists were being controlled by the Thorian, so they could not kill them. They were given a gas that would knock out the colonists, and on the way back, they encountered strange creatures that reminded Cody and Rex of the possessed Geonosians on Geonosis. Hevy's cannon blasted through them as they made their way to the colony. They took care of the colonists when Fai Dan came out and told them how the Thorian was telling him to kill them, and that he wouldn't and was about to shoot himself when Echo shot the gun out of his hand and knocked him out with the gas.

"No one else is dying on my watch," he said as they then went inside the building and when they saw the Thorian, they were disgusted. The Thorian looked like a human brain given a face as it started spawning a green skinned Asari who began to tell them of how Saren got the Cipher and how he double crossed the Thorian and when she attacked them, they immediately shot her down.

"I should have known she wouldn't last long." a raspy voice that the clones knew all too well said as they looked up to see a blue skinned man with red eyes wearing a long coat and a hat with two breathing tubes on the sides of his face. "Looks like I'll have to kill you myself." the man said as he stepped into the light, confirming the clones fears. The clones all glared at him and aimed their weapons as Rex narrowed his eyes.

"You." he growled as Cad Bane pulled out his two pistols and opened fire.

**BOOM! Cad Bane is in! Prepare for an amazing fight scene next chapter. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys, it's me with another chapter, I did some serious thinking after the last chapter and even though I said Cad Bane was the last character I'd bring in, I decided to bring ONE more in. Then that's it. Let's go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Star Wars**

**Chapter 9**

"OPEN FIRE!" Rex shouted as all the clones immediately fired their weapons at Cad Bane as he used his jet boots to dodge the bullets. (I don't know what else to call them) Shepard, Garrus, and Wrex were not sure how the clones knew this alien, but they fired at him as well. Bane kept dodging and managed to slam into Hevy and take some of the gas and threw it at Shepard, Wrex, and Garrus who didn't dodge it in time and were knocked out.

"Now it's just between us." Bane said as he threw a thermal detonator at Fives who rolled out of the way as it exploded.

"How did you get here, Bane?" Rex asked as he managed to jump-tackle Bane to the ground. He then attempted to punch him, but Bane kicked him off.

"I don't know. But I remember dying, at least I took that annoying Togruta with me." Bane said as that name hit the clones hard. He picked up his pistols and was about to shoot Rex when suddenly he was pushed off Rex by an unseen force. When the clones looked around to see where it came from, they heard a sound they knew all too well: the sound of a lightsaber activating.

"No you didn't, Bane," a female voice that the clones knew and looked up to see Ahsoka Tano with her lightsaber in her hand. She then jumped down and landed next to Rex.

"I thought I was done with you." Bane said in an annoyed tone as he flew up to the top of the Thorian. Ahsoka then threw her lightsaber at him as he dodged it but her lightsaber came back to her like a boomerang.

"I'm just getting started." Ahsoka said as she looked at Rex and Cody. "I thought you guys were dead," she said as Rex rolled out of the way of a charge by Bane.

"We were, but then we sent here." Rex said as he aimed at Bane's foot and fired as the shot hit Bane's jet boot and sent him flying right into Cody knocking him to the ground. He then exchanged punches with Bane and managed to rip off the other boot to keep him from flying.

"Take care of the Thorian, I'll deal with Bane!" he shouted as the others nodded their heads and went to destroy the nodes. Just as Hevy was about to shoot the node, a Thorian Creeper tackled him.

"Get this thing off me!" Hevy shouted as Ahsoka lifted the Creeper and threw it at the Thorian.

"Come on, we have to keep going." Ahsoka said as the clones shot the node in front of them causing it to explode. They then continued up the path before another Asari clone attacked them. Ahsoka pushed her out of the way before pulling her back and stabbing her with her lightsaber. Cody and Bane were still fighting as Bane pistol-whipped Cody, nearly knocking him over the edge as Bane grabbed Cody's throat and held him over the edge.

"This is the end for you, clone. Saren payed me a lot of credits to kill you and the others, and I don't leave a job undone." Bane said as he picked up his pistol and pressed it against Cody's head. He was about to pull the trigger when his pistol was shot out of his hands. He turned around to see Shepard, Wrex, and Garrus getting up and aiming their weapons at him. Bane frowned, then threw a flash bang at them and ran out. Fives and Echo were running toward the next node when two Thorian Creepers tackled them. They rolled around and fell over the edge. Rex and Ahsoka dove for them and grabbed their hands before they fell. They then pulled them up and started shooting the second node.

"Keep it up!" Ahsoka shouted as the second node exploded. They then continued to the third node. As they finished climbing up the stairs, another Asari clone attacked them. Ahsoka was about to kill her when she was hit by a Charge from the Asari. The Asari was about to throw Ahsoka down the pit when she was shot between the eyes by Rex. Rex held out his hand out to Ahsoka, who took it as he helped her up. They then found the third node and destroyed it as the Thorian screamed and fell to its demise. When Ahsoka and the others got to Shepard, Wrex, and Garrus, the three were shocked to see Ahsoka and her weapon.

"Who is she?" Wrex asked as Cody walked over to them.

"Commander, this is Ahsoka Tano, she's a old friend of ours." Cody said as they went up the stairs and found an Asari that looked like the clones that attacked them, but her skin was purple. Ahsoka raised her lightsaber in case she was a threat.

"Who are you? Answer us now." Ahsoka said as the Asari told them that her name was Shiala and that she was with Saren when he came to this colony to get the Cipher and double crossed the Thorian and left her here to die. Shepard then asked if they could get the Cipher and she gave it to him, Cody, and Rex and they thanked her and were about to leave when Ahsoka, Hevy, Echo, and Fives stopped them.

"Let us come with you sir." Echo said as Shepard stood there for a second before nodding his head.

"Welcome aboard." He said as they left for the Normandy.

**SSV Normandy 2183**

Ashley, Kaidan, and Tali walked into the briefing room and saw Shepard, Garrus, Wrex, Cody, and Rex along with three more people wearing similar armor to Rex and Cody and an alien woman they had never seen before wearing a brown skirt, brown gloves, brown boots and a brown bra with a silver cylinder on her hip. Shepard then proceeded to tell them about the four new recruits and when they were dismissed, Ahsoka and the clones stayed as Joker asked them if they wanted to speak to the Council.

"Yes." Shepard, Rex, and Cody said in unison as the Council appeared and talked about how the mission went. When they saw Ahsoka, they started asking questions.

"Who is she?" the Asari councilor asked as they explained how she was an old friend of Rex and Cody.

"Why did she never reveal herself?" the Salarian councilor asked as Rex immediately had a cover story.

"Because we promised never to talk about her." Rex said, as the councilor seemed to buy the story.

"Very well, keep reporting to us." the Turian councilor said as they vanished. Shepard then turned to Rex and Cody.

"Where should go next?" he asked as Rex and Cody immediately knew where to go next.

"Lets get T'Soni."

**There we go! We've finished the Feros mission. If you want me to pair Ahsoka with someone, let know. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


End file.
